The prior art surface grinding machines usually have a plug-in structure for the entire carriages and grinding head. The surface grinding machines of such type shows some undesirable features, such as low stability and low machining precision, and the undesirable vibration caused by the grinding head because such vibration cannot be absorbed by the structure of the machine. In addition, the capacity and mode of operation of the machine are rather simple and inflexible, for example, the machine does not permit vertical surface machining. Grinding wheel dressing is required to be performed manually which results low machining precision. Furthermore, the work table and work-pieces are only allowed to do side-to-side movement along the guide rails on the base, in-process grinding wheel dressing cannot be achieved, and the processing efficiency is also rather low.